A Drop of Blood is all I Need
by Luv-Sammy
Summary: True Blood/ HP cross over. Slash! After the war, Harry is sick and tired of Europe and decides to head to America, where the vampires have started to 'come out' to the world. He ends up in the club, Fangtasia. Pairings Harry/Godric Bill/ Eric


**A Drop of Blood and I Will Be Fine**

Summary: A True Blood/Harry Potter Crossover. SLASH! Main Pairings- Harry Potter/Godric, Bill Compton/Eric Northman; Side Pairings: Past! Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Past! Sookie Stackhouse/ Bill Compton, Some! Harry Potter/ Godric/ Eric Northman, Some! Past! Harry Potter/ Eric Northman

After the war, Harry Potter held no more love for Europe, so he traveled to America, where the vampires have started 'coming out' to the human population. He moved to Louisiana, and then proceeded to visit a bar, a bar named 'Fangtasia'.

Authors Note: Ok so hope you guys like it. I am still working on "What a Tangled Web we Weave" so it might be a while between updates, but I will try to get them out as soon as possible. Also, I warn you now; there will be spoilers for all that are not caught up to date on the show and spoilers for Harry Potter. I did not kill off Godric like they did in the show, I loved him too much! So I kept him like HBO kept Lafayette, LOL! Anyway I do not claim to own Harry Potter or True Blood and the characters, they are some other peoples. This story starts off in the second season of True Blood and years after the Harry Potter series. I have changed some things in the HP series, like Harry never got together with Ginny, and instead he was with Draco. They were together for 3 years after their 7th year, and then he died, killed by one of the few remaining Death Eaters who sought revenge.

PROLOGUE

Fangtasia was different but the most unusual club Harry Potter had ever been too. Vampires and humans danced like they were having sex, but with clothes on, well if you could call the measly scraps of leather they wore clothes. Harry did not dress too differently, but wore more tasteful clothing and less to no make up. The black leather pants clung to him like a second skin and hugged his hips deliciously. The tank top he wore was a striking green to make his own green eyes pop (the black eyeliner also helped). The minuet he arrived after being let in by a curious vampire bouncer named Pam, he immediately caught the attention of most in the room. He was new and he was gorgeous, with raven black hair that flowed down to his shoulders, a lithe yet built body, and doe like eyes that made him appear more innocent. He looked a lot younger than the 24 years of age he was. Harry of course did not notice the stares, or just ignored them, because the first thing he did was go to the middle of the room and start dancing.

You would not think that Harry Potter could dance after the performance at the Yule ball in his fourth year at Hogwarts, but that was years ago and he grew out of that. Plus the dancing he currently did was not so much of a structured dance. He danced, pretty similar to the others, with his hips moving to the rhythm of the rock music, one hand in his hair and the other around his waist; it almost looked as though he was feeling himself up. Harry's eyes remained closed the majority of the time, not at all worried about anyone doing anything because his other senses were on high alert and his reflexes were impeccable do to the years of training and fighting in a war. He let himself go, or at least most of him, his instincts would not let him go all the way.

So, there were a lot of people whose attention went to the newcomer, but none compared to the burning gaze of one Eric Northman. The vampire who sat in a chair similar to a throne, watched with lust and desire at this 'Harry Potter', he got all of the details from Pam. He desired to know this little human, whom caught his attention faster than anyone else, and that included Miss Sookie Stackhouse in many centuries. The human's dance was like a tease; always dancing near the other people yet never too close to actually touch them. It was like he had some sort of bubble that shielded him from everyone. Eric was pleased; no one should dare touch him anyways. He knew, after a thousand years of living...well as much as a dead person can, whom would be important in his life, just like he knew with Pam and with Bill Compton.

The little human finally opened his eyes, and they locked stares with his. Eric and Harry stared at each other for a few seconds, which felt more like hours to them, before Eric nodded. To everyone else the nod meant nothing. To anyone else they would not get what it meant, especially if they haven't even met yet. Harry was not like anyone else. He understood that the eldest vampire wanted him to come over. So he did. He gracefully walked through the crowd and walked up the steps to where Eric sat.

"Mr. Potter, what a pleasure. I am sorry there are no seats available, but I will try to accommodate you," Northman smirked as he gestured to his lap. It was a lie, there were several seats he could have gotten any of his servants to get him, and there use to be two other chairs that sat beside his (well they did until Eric decided they needed to be gone before Harry came to him).

Not at all fazed, Harry sat on his lap; leaning back to become more comfortable, not caring that he had only just met the vampire. Eric ran his hand through the wizard's hair with a sigh. It seemed like they got each other.

"My name is Eric Northman, I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Harry."

"Same to you, Eric." Said Harry as he closed his eyes, listening to the music and the customers, and feeling the strong arms around his waist.


End file.
